


Keys

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom!Ian, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian goes looking for a job and Mickey and Ben talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

> 11th in the p.s i love you series.  
> This has a little more smut in it. I can't stop from adding it to each chapter.Whoops.  
> You can blame it on them needed to make up. A lot. 
> 
> I might not be putting a lot out in the next couple day, i'm gonna be quite busy but i'll try.  
> Hope you enjoy.

**

2 days left.

 

Mickey awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He reached over and turned it off. He rolled over and pressed a light kiss to Ian's forehead.

Ian's eyes fluttered open at the contact, he smiled.

“Morning”

“Mornin’ i gotta get to work soon.” Mickey said.

“Mm, do you have to?”

“Yeah.” Mickey replied somewhat sadly.

“Alright, lets get something to eat then.”

 

They rolled out of bed and walked out into the kitchen. Ian grabbed the eggs while Mickey grabbed the pan and they both grabbed various other items.

20 minutes later they both sat down at the table with their coffee and food.

“So where were you thinking about going to look for a job?” Mickey asked while eating.

“Don’t know. Haven't been out much around here.” Ian said with a small smirk.

Mickey snorted.

“Well theres a bunch of fast food places a few blocks down and theres a grocery store that we went to is hiring.”

“Meh, i don't wanna work in fast food. I’ll definitely apply at the store though!”

Mickey nodded.

They finished up their breakfast and Mickey got up and put the plates in the sink.

“Alright, i’m gonna take a quick shower.”

Ian immediately got up to follow him.

“No sex though, i’ll be late.”

“‘kay” Ian replied nonchalantly.  

Mickey didn't believe Ian for one second, laughed and just walked to the bathroom.

Once he’d gotten in Ian followed him in.

Less than 2 minutes later Ian was visibly hard and turned Mickey around and kissed him.

“C’mon man, i’m gonna get my ass chewed out by Ben if i’m late.”

Ian ignored him, reached down and started to stroke Mickey. It didn't take long until Mickey was rock hard and leaking precum.

Mickey started to buck up into Ian's tight hand, trying to chase his release.

“Want me to stop?” Ian asked smugly.

“Fuck off man. Just fuck me already.”

But Ian had other ideas, he dropped down to his knees in front of Mickey.

“What are you-” Mickey started to say.

Ian gave him a look as to stop talking.

Mickey complied.

A minute later Ian got back up much to Mickey's dismay.

“Ian-”

Ian kissed him and then pulled back.

“I want you to fuck me Mick.” Ian said as he looked into Mickey's eyes.

Mickey's eyes widened. They didn't switch too often so it was a surprise that Ian wanted this.

“You sure?” Mickey asked.

Ian nodded and turned around leaning against the shower wall.

“Let me just get the lube.” Mickey said as he was getting out of the shower.

Ian pulled him back in.

“No. Just fuck me.”

“Ian, thats gonna hurt you. You never bottom.”

“Just please Mickey.”

“Okay.”

“Do you at least want me to stretch you?” Mickey asked.

“No. Fuck me. I need you. Now.”

Mickey gave a slight nod and lined up his throbbing and leaking cock.

He put it right against Ian's tight hole and put his other hand on Ian's hip. He pushed in slowly, Ian started to hiss at the pain.

Mickey quickly stopped.

“You want me to pull out?”

“No, keep going.”

Mickey started to push in slowly again, but he wasn't going fast enough for Ian. Ian just needed to feel so close to Mickey right now. He wanted to be filled up by Mickey's nice thick cock.

Ian pushed back quickly, taking Mickey off guard.

“FUCK!” they both cried out at once.

Mickey was trying so hard not to blow his load right now. He didn't top often but when he did he liked it. Ian was so tight and hot, it made his head spin.

Mickey started to steady his breathing before moving.

He started off with slow thrusts, just to get them both used to it.

Ian needed more. More now.

“Fuck me Mickey.”

Mickey moved a little faster.

Not fast enough.

“Faster Mickey, c’mon harder.” Ian begged.

Mickey sped up his pace, he didn't know how long he could last with Ian clenching around him.

“Fuck Ian, i’m so close.”

Ian nodded and started to stroke himself, precum leaking all over.

Mickey took his hand and covered Ian's with his, making it even tighter around Ian's dick.

“Fuck, almost there Mick.”

“Yeah? Come for me Ian. C’mon, come.”

“FUCK, Mickey i love you so much.”

Ian came hard all over his and Mickeys joined hands.

Mickey started thrusting up hard into Ian's tight clenched ass.

“I love you too Ian. So, so much.”

And it was all over Mickey came hard into Ian. They just relaxed there for a few minutes until Mickey slowly pulled out. Ian turned around and looked at Mickey.

“I can feel all your come inside me.”He commented.

Mickey snorted and then surprised Ian by reaching behind him and sliding his fingers back into Ian's wet hole.

Ian bit his bottom lip to stop from calling out.

Mickey quickly took all his come out of Ian's ass and then leaned over into the water that was spraying down.

“Better now?” He asked.

Ian laughed.

“I actually kind of liked it. Knowing you were in me was just, fuck. We need to do that more often.” He said quietly. He started to blush a little.

“Yeah, yeah. It was nice but i still like getting fucked too.”

“Don’t worry i’m not gonna stop fucking you, man. I still like that tight ass of yours all hot around my cock.” Ian said with a smile and a quick grab of Mickey's ass.

“Hey, don’t start anything we can’t finish man. I need to get ready for work, i’m almost late.”

Ian took his hand off of Mickey's ass looking a little upset, Mickey leaned back over and kissed Ian. He ran his tongue over Ian's bottom lip and then bit it.

Mickey pulled back to see Ian had a small grin.

“Fine, but later we are so finishing this.”

“Of fucking course we will.” Mickey said with a smile of his own.

They climbed out of the shower, got towels and walked to Mickey's room.

Once they were both dressed they walked out to the living room.

“You leaving now or you gonna go out later?” Mickey asked as he grabbed his keys.

“I’ll just leave now. What time do you get off?” Ian asked.

“Uh, about 3 today i think.”

“Alright, i’ll stop by then.”

“Sounds good.” Mickey said

Ian nodded and they walked out of the apartment and down the stairs.

When they got downstairs Ian had to head one way for the train while Mickey had to head the other to walk to work.

Once he locked the bottom lock of the building he thought of it.

“We can go get you a copy of the keys when i get out of work.”

Ian had such a big grin it looked like his face might break.

“Okay.”

“Have fun looking for a job.”

“Yeah, have fun yourself at work.”

Mickey surprised Ian with a small kiss and then said “See you later man.”

“See ya.” Ian replied.

With that they walked in opposite directions.

 

**

 

On Mickey's walk to work he thought about what getting Ian a copy of keys meant. It felt a little odd but he liked it. It meant they were really doing this, they were safe and they could be together. He actually felt a little giddy at the idea. Not that he’d tell anyone that, he was already gay enough, no reason to be gayer.

He arrived at work 5 minutes late, Ben didn't seem to care, just smirked at him.

20 minutes later when he was under a car working Ben walked over to him.

“So who is this guy?” he asked.

Mickey rolled out from underneath the car and looked at Ben.

He figured he’d have to explain, Ben did give him a few days off after all.

He sat up.

“We were together a while ago, i left without telling anyone like a year ago and i sent him a letter like a month ago to tell him i was still alive so he came and found me. Now we’re back together.”

Mickey thinks thats the most he's ever said at one time to Ben. Its not like he doesn't like him, he's a great guy but Mickey's just usually not too social. They go out for beers every once in a while so its not bad.

“Oh, so why’d you leave?” Ben asked curiously.

“Some bad shit went down so i had to leave, didn't wanna leave Ian there but i had to.”

Ben nodded.

“So is he staying then?”

“Yeah, he's moving in with me. Oh and he's stopping by later, can you tell me when he gets here?”

“Course. And i’m happy he found you, you seem a lot happier.” Ben said with a smile and walked away.

Well that wasn't too bad Mickey thought as he rolled back under the car to get back to work.

 

**

 

Ian walked to the grocery store in pure bliss. Mickey wants him and they’re even getting keys made for Ian later. Keys motherfucker. Ian never thought they’d get to this point.They’ll be living together. He was just so fucking happy he could barely contain it.

He went in a filled out an application and handed it back to the manager who looked over it then looked at Ian.

“So you have experience working a register and stocking?” They asked.

“Yes, i worked at a local shop for a few years.” Ian replied.

They nodded then looked back at Ian and said “You want the job then?”

Ian was shocked he got it that quick but nodded quickly.

“Good, you start in a week. I’ll give you the rest of the details in my office as well as an apron.”

Ian just nooded and followed them.

45 minutes and a lot of paperwork later Ian walked out with a job.

This day was going so fucking good.

 

Ian decided to stop and get food for himself and then walked around a little bit, just getting used to the town.

He wandered around for a while, getting his footing and then he looked at his watch. 1pm, he should start heading back. He found the train pretty quickly and 30 minutes later he was closer to Mickey. He walked the rest of the way to Mickey's work and got there right before 2pm.

 

Ian walked into the garage and was greeted by Ben.

“Hey man, Ian right?”

“Yep, i’m here for Mickey.”

“Yeah i know. Like i could forget you two making out right here.”Ben joked.

Ian went pink.

“Don’t worry man, i’m just kidding. You seem to make Mick happy, its nice to see.”

Ian smiled.

"C’mon i’ll show you where Micks working.” Ben said and stood up.

Ian followed him.

They walked over and Ian could see Mickey's short legs poking out from under the car.

“Hey man, your boyfriends here.”Ben said as he kicked Mickey's foot.

Mickey rolled out, flipped Ben off and got up.

He was completely covered in grease and Ian wanted to just eat him up right there. But first he wanted to tell him the good news.

“Hey, how’d your job hunt go?” Mickey asked once Ben walked away.

“Really good! I got the job!”

“Thats greats Ian, when do you start?”

“Next week.”

“Hm, seems like celebrations are in order then.” Mickey said and he wiggled his eyebrows.

Ian laughed.

“Yeah, definitely. I’m starving by the way, you think you’ll be done soon?”

“Yeah, you gonna stay and wait or you want to go back to our place?” Mickey asked.

Ian smiled.

“Hm, our place i like the sound of that. But i’ll stay and wait for you.”

“Me too and okay. You can stay here or out there with Ben, there's plenty of magazines to read.”

Ian nodded.

Mickey rolled back under the car and got to work.

15 minutes later Ian said he was gonna go sit down.

He went out and read a magazine but got bored quick and ended up talking to Ben for the rest of Mickey's shift.

Mickey came out when he was done, he was dressed in his normal clothes already.

“Ready to go?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, it was good talking to you Ben.”

Ben nodded.

Ian reached over and laced their fingers together, Mickey looked down and then gave Ian a small smile and they walked out.

 

**

 

They went and got some chinese food and while they were waiting they walked across the street and got Ian's keys made.

 

**

 

They went home, went a few rounds and fell asleep in each others arms.

 

**

 

1 day left.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Soon Mandys POV will be coming up. I was gonna post it instead of this but i want it to be up to when shes leaving to go back home and if i wrote it before i wrote these it wouldn't make sense. SO yeah, shes coming up soon!  
> Again i know mickeys ooc in this. He always will be, hes changed since he left.  
> More stuff is to come!


End file.
